


fairy lights

by leowiththecat



Series: fairy lights series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, M/M, teenager mark
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: evden kaçan Minhyung, kendini perilerin yaşadığı bir ormanda bulur
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: fairy lights series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	fairy lights

One Shot

“Senden nefret ediyorum! Sana daha fazla katlanamıyorum!” 

“Sanki ben sana çok bayılıyordum seni aptal ! Minhyung olmasaydı çoktan Youngjin’in yanına taşınmıştım.”

Kadın karşısındaki adama bakıp dalga geçercesine güldü. Karşısındaki sanki 18 yıllık kocası değilmiş gibiydi. Ne ara evdeki oğullarını unutup kavga edecek duruma gelmişlerdi? Ne ara birbirlerine bu kadar saygısızca hitap edecek hale gelmişlerdi? Ne ara birbirlerine bu kadar yabancılaşmışlardı?

“Vay be, artık yüzüme karşı beni aldattığını rahatlıkla söyleyebiliyorsun. Artık emin olmak için seni o kadınla yatakta basmama bile gerek kalmadı. Utanmasam önümde bile yaparsın, değil mi?”

Adam kendini tutamadı ve karşısındaki kadını ittirdi, kadın dengesini son anda duvara tutunarak toparlayabilmişti ve bununla birlikte siniri de en tepe noktaya vurmuştu. Tutunduğu duvara bitişik duran açık vitrinden bir vazoyu kaptı ve kocasına fırlattı. Adam ne yapacağını şaşırmış ve kıl payıyla üzerine doğru uçan vazodan kurtulmuştu. Şimdi ikisi de delirme noktasındaydı.

“Senden nefret ediyorum! Keşke hiç tanışmasaydık ve Minhyung’u da hiç yapmasaydık! En azından senin gibi bir babası olacağına hiç doğmamış olurdu! Senin yüzünden okuldakilerden bile zorbalık görüyor çünkü babasının öğretmenlerinden biriyle birlikte olduğunu biliyorlar! Şimdi defol bu evden!”

Üst katta anne ve babasının bağrışmalarını dinlerken bir yandan da sırt çantasını topluyordu Minhyung. Artık bu eve dayanacak takati kalmamıştı. Anne ve babasına, onların kavgalarına daha fazla kavgalarına katlanacak hali yoktu. Lee Minhyung daha 16 yaşındayken hayattan bıkmıştı.

_Evet sevgili anneciğim ve babacığım. Ben de hiç doğmamayı dilerdim. Sizin gibi berbat ebeveynlerin çocuğu olmaktansa doğmamayı tercih ederdim. Sizin çocuğunuz olacağıma hayatım boyunca yalnız kalmayı tercih ederim ben._

Kapının çarpılmasıyla irkilerek olduğu yere çöktü Minhyung. Babası annesinin çığlıklarından bıkıp evden çıkmış olmalıydı. Minhyung bunun ardından olacakların sırasını gayet iyi biliyordu. Birazdan komşuları gelecek ve annesini gürültü konusunda uyaracaktı. Annesi ise o kibar ve sahte gülümsemesiyle komşuyu başından def ettikten sonra akşam vardiyasındaki işine hazırlanmak için odasına çekilecekti. Yarım saat içinde de hastaneye yetişebilmek için evden çıkacaktı. Neredeyse her gün aynı şey oluyordu, bu kavgalar Minhyung için de rutine bağlanmıştı.

Minhyung çantasına yedek su şişesini ve fenerini de tıktı ve fermuarı kapattı. Çantası ağzına kadar dolmuş ve sırtını ağrıtacak kadar da ağırlaşmıştı ama içindeki her bir parçaya ihtiyacı vardı. Sonuçta evden kaçıyordu. Planı çocukça da olsa iş bulana kadar çantasındaki atıştırmalıklardan yiyecek, biriktirdiği komik miktardaki paradan harcayacaktı. Bu çanta hayatta kalması için gerekli olan bütün ihtiyaçlarını taşıyordu. Ve ne yazık ki daha ağırını da taşıyamayacağı için yanına sadece bir sırt çantası almak zorunda kalmıştı. Şehre gidecek, elinden geldiği kadar hızlı bir şekilde iş bulacak ve para kazanmaya başlayıp eve çıkacaktı ama o zamana kadar sokaklardaydı ve bundan birazcık bile korkmuyordu.

Annesinin de kapıyı çarparak evden çıkmasıyla ayaklandı 16 yaşındaki genç. Günlerdir bunu planlıyordu. Ebeveynlerinden ve onların aptal kavgalarından o kadar bıkmıştı ki okulu bırakıp evden kaçacak kadar delirmişti. Hayali okuyup, güzel bir iş bulup ailesini hayatından silmekti ama ailesinin yanında liseyi bitirmeye bile katlanamamıştı. Zaten böyle sorunlu bir ailenin içindeyken üniversite kazanabilmesi de imkansızdı. Evsiz kalsa bile en azından artık yabancı olduğu o iki kişinin kavgalarını duymaktansa sokaklarda yatıp kalkmayı tercih edeceğini anlamıştı. Belki bir işte çalışıp kendi ayakları üzerinde durmayı başardıktan sonra liseyi bitirirdi. Ayrıca anne ve babasının gidişini umursamayacaklarını da biliyordu. Deneme amaçlı olarak, bir kez olsun çocuklarını umursamaları için evden kaçmıştı ama iki gün sonra geri döndüğünde iki ebeveyni de gittiğinin farkına varmamıştı. Kavga etmekle o kadar meşgullerdi ki oğullarının varlığını tamamen unutmuşlardı.

Minhyung çantasını sırtlandı ve yatağının ucuna asılı olan montlarından birini de sırt çantasının askısına astı. Haziran ayına girmiş olsalar da ara sıra gece soğukları bastırıyordu ve eğer dışarıda yaşamaya alışırsa kış mevsimi için de bu monta ihtiyacı olacaktı. Evet, Lee Minhyung kış aylarında sokaklarda yaşamayı düşünecek kadar delirmiş durumdaydı.

_Hadi Minhyung, gitme zamanı geldi. Dışarıda seni bekleyen yaz maceralarını düşün. Artık bütün hayallerini anne ve babanın baskısı altında olmadan geçirebilirsin! İstediğin saate kadar uyanık kalabilirsin ve yemeğe başlamadan önce dua etme zorunluluğun da yok! Artık tamamen özgürsün!_

Minhyung içten içe kendini cesaretlendirerek evden çıktı ve kapıyı yavaşça kapattı, anne ve babasının aksine o, komşularının gürültüden yakınmalarını önemsiyordu. Minhyung zaten oldum olası iyi bir çocuktu. Anne ve babasının eksikliğine rağmen kendi kendini yetiştirmeyi başarmış ve oldukça terbiyeli ve olgun bir çocuk olarak büyümüştü. evden kaçmaya kendini ikna edebilmesinin temeli de burada yatıyordu. Zaten hayatını anne ve babası olmadan geçirmişti, şimdi de aynı şekilde devam edecekti. Onlara ihtiyacı yoktu.

Sırt çantasının ve kalbindeki ağırlığın etkisiyle yavaş yavaş yürüyen çocuk, orman yoluna saptı. Evleri ormana yakın, şehre uzaktı ve şehre giden kestirme yol da ormanın içinden geçiyordu. Otoyoldan korkan Minhyung ormanın içinden geçmenin çok daha mantıklı olacağını biliyordu. En azından ormanda vahşi hayvanların yaşamadığını biliyordu. Lisede arazi gezisi olarak ormana yolculuk yapmışlardı ve ormanda keşfedebildikleri tek şey de minik bir gölet ve yanına yapılmış bir kulübe olmuştu. Ki kulübe de tamamen boştu.

İlerledikçe ağaçlar çoğalırken ışık azalıyordu. Güneş yeni yeni batmaya başlamıştı ve kızıl ışıkları ormanı olduğundan daha gizemli gösteriyordu. Ağaçların yaprakları gölgelenmiş, etraf loşlaşmıştı. Evden kaçmıyor olsa ve bir kız arkadaşı olsa birlikte takılabilecekleri romantik bir ortamdı aslında. Ama babası sebebiyle okulda gördüğü zorbalıktan dolayı değil kız arkadaşı normal bir arkadaşı bile yoktu.

“Sadece birkaç ağaç ve çalı Minhyung, bu ormanda bir tavşan bile yaşamıyor.”

Derin bir nefes alarak yoluna devam etti. Hava kararırken içine bir korku düşse de bu korkunun ne kadar anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu. Ormanda evdekinden daha kötü ne olabilirdi ki?

Ağaçların arasına girdiğinde karanlık tamamen çökmüştü. Artık ormanda yapayalnızdı ve esmeye başlayan gece rüzgarları sebebiyle de birazcık üşümeye başlamıştı ama özgürlük onu öyle bir sarhoş etmişti ki ne üşüdüğünü hissediyor ne de bu ağaçların arasında yalnız olmaktan ürküyordu. Tek yapabildiği şey aklından hayallerini geçirip yürüdüğü yerde sırıtmaktı.

Çantasından fenerini çıkardı ve adımlarına dikkat ederek ilerlemeye devam etti. Aptal bir ağaç kökü ya da çalı yüzünden takılıp düşmek istemezdi. Yaklaşık bir saatlik yürüyüşün ardından fenere ihtiyacı olmadan görebilmeye başlamıştı. bunun nasıl olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Etrafı loş bir şekilde aydınlatan bir ışık vardı ama bu ışığın kaynağının nerede olduğunu tam olarak çözememişti. Parlaklık uzaklardan geliyormuş gibiydi ama uzaktan gelen bir ışık da olduğu yeri aydınlatamazdı. Ayrıca henüz şehre yaklaşmamıştı bile, en az bir saat daha yürümesi gerekiyordu.

İlerledikçe ışık biraz daha güçlenmiş ve Minhyung’un çevresini minik ateşböcekleri sarmaya başlamıştı. Minhyung bir yandan çevresini inceliyor bir yandan da yürümeye devam ediyordu.

Bulunduğu yer cennetten bir parçaymış gibiydi. Yürüdüğü toprak yol oldukça düzgündü ve ağaçların çevrelerinde rengarenk çiçekler vardı. Hayatında daha önce hiç bu kadar güzel bir koku aldığını hatırlamıyordu genç adam. Bu koku eskiden babaannesinin evinde aldığı o huzur verici kokuya benzese de ondan çok daha güzeldi. Çiçeklerin etrafına toplanan ateş böcekleri ışıklarını yakıp söndürüyor ve onu bu yolda yürümeye davet ediyordu.

Bu güzel yolu takip etti. Başını kaldırdığında ağaçlardan aşağı sarkan çeşit çeşit meyveleri de fark etmişti. Dallardaki bazı meyvelerin henüz mevsimi gelmemişti bile. Bu nasıl olabilirdi? Minhyung gerçekten cennete düşüp düşmediğini merak etmeye başlamıştı, bir ağacın dibinde soğuktan donarak ölüp cennete yükselmiş olabileceği ihtimalini kafasında tarttı ama duyduğu melodik sesle tüm düşünceleri eriyip gitmişti. Duyduğu ses bir insana aitti ama aynı zamanda bu dünyanın dışından bir varlıktan geliyormuş gibiydi. Ses içinde güneşin sıcaklığını, yaz meyvelerinin tatlı mayhoşluğunu ve kumsalda esen o yumuşacık rüzgarı barındırıyordu. Bu ses yazın ta kendisiydi. Bu ses Minhyung’a aşık olmadan ilk aşkı yaşatıyordu.

Minhyung elinde olmadan sese doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Bu güzelim sesin sahibin kim, ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Kim Tanrı tarafından böyle güzel bir sesle ödüllendirilmiş olabilirdi ki?

Adımları onu bir açıklığa çıkardı. Bu açıklığın tam ortasında dev bir sekoya ağacı vardı ve bu ağacın alçak dallarında yapraklar kadar yeşil giyinmiş bir çocuk sırt üstü yatmış şarkı söylüyordu. Minhyung olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Ormanı aydınlatan ışığın kaynağını bulmuştu: ağaçtaki çocuğun sırtındaki kocaman kanatlardı. Neredeyse saydam olan kanatlar gözleri yormayan bir ışıkla çevresini aydınlatıyordu.

Gözlerini ovuşturdu, rüya falan görüyor olmalıydı. Zehirli bir ota da sürtünmüş olabilirdi. Fakat gördükleri bir halüsinasyon olamayacak kadar da canlıydı. Turuncuya yakın kahverengi saçları ve bronz rengi teni, ışıltılı kanatları ve şarkı söylerken yüzüne oturan yaramaz gülümsemeyle bu çocuk bir masaldan fırlamış gibi görünse de bir yanılsama olmayacak kadar da gerçekti.

Ağaçtaki çocuk bir şeyler olduğunu sezmişçesine şarkı söylemeyi bıraktı ve etrafını süzdü, Minhyung henüz çalıların arasından çıkmadığından onu fark edememişti ama birinin varlığını sezdiği belliydi. Minhyung bunu nasıl yaptığını da anlayamamıştı ya!

_Tanrı aşkına, kanatlı bir çocuk görüyorsun ve aklından ilk geçen şey seni nasıl fark ettiği mi? Minhyung sen ölmeye mahkumsun be oğlum._

Daldaki çocuk ayaklandı ve avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı.

“Hey, beni izleyen kişi! Şarkımı o kadar beğendiysen gel de birlikte söyleyelim!”

Minhyung gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Kim böyle bir çağrıya aldanıp kanatlı bir çocuğa yerini belli ederdi ki? Belli ki insan olmayan bu yaratık onu yiyebilirdi bile. Olduğu yerde iyice gerileyip çocuğu izlemeye devam etti.

“Hadi ama, gece uzun ve ben çok sıkılıyorum! Gel yanıma ve birlikte gün doğana kadar şarkı söyleyelim!”

Çocuk bu çağrısından sonra oflayarak dala geri oturdu, hislerinde yanılmış olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Belki de Bay Tavşan ben bağırınca korkup kaçmıştır, onun yüksek seslerden hoşlanmadığını biliyordum, tam bir aptalım.”

Minhyung tavşanlar hakkında saçmalayan çocuğu artık yalnız bırakma zamanının geldiğini anlamıştı. Geriye doğru bir adım attı ama talih her zaman olduğu gibi zavallı çocuğun yanında değildi. Yola çıktığından beri takılmamaya dikkat ettiği ağaç köklerinden birine takılmış ve dengesini kaybedip ileriye doğru yuvarlanarak çalılardan çıkıp açıklığa düşmüştü.

Onun utanç verici çığlığıyla dolu düşüşüyle birlikte yaratık da korkmuş ve o da çığlık atarak ağaçtan düşmüştü. Fakat yaratık onun kadar şanslı değildi, Minhyung yüzüstü düşüp hafif bir zararla kurtulurken o en az üç metre yükseklikteki daldan kanatlarının üstüne düşmüştü. Canı yanmış gibi görünüyordu.

Minhyung üstünü silkeleyerek yerden kalktı ve kaçma pozisyonuna geçti fakat arkasından gelen acı dolu inilti onu durdurmuştu. Daha birkaç dakika önce mutlulukla dolu melodiler çıkan o ağızdan şimdi acı dolu iniltilerin çıkıyor olması çocuğu tanımıyor olsa bile Minhyung’un canını yakmıştı.

Yaratığa doğru döndü, henüz düşüşü toparlayamamış gibi görünüyordu. Yerde omuz üstü yatar pozisyondaydı ve bir kanadı bükülmüş, altına benzer bir sıvı sızdırıyordu.

_O sıvı… yaratığın kanı mı yani?_

Minhyung yaratığa doğru temkinli bir adım attı. Zavallının kendisini yemek için bir tuzak kurduğunu sanmıyordu. Ayrıca normal bir insandan tek farkı kanatları olan bu çocuğun kendisini avlayacak olması fikri bile saçmaydı.

“Hey, iyi misin?”

Yerdeki çocuk kendisine yaklaşan Minhyung’la birlikte oturur pozisyona geçti. Bir yabancı kendisinden habersiz topraklarına girmişti ve onu fark etmemişti bile. Ya bu çocuk oldukça iyi kalpliydi ya da bütün yazların içinde en kötü yaz perisi seçilecekti.

Kendini toparlamaya çalıştı fakat kanadı sesini çıkaramayacağı kadar çok ağrıyordu, bunu yerine başını olumsuz anlamda sallamakla yetindi.

Minhyung çocuğun gözlerinden akan yaşlarla duraksadı. Çocuk yaralı ve ağlıyorken bile o kadar güzeldi ki Minhyung onu yakından gördüğü zaman donakalmıştı.

“Sana yardım etmek istiyorum ama… beni yemeyeceğine ya da kurban etmeyeceğine falan söz verebilir misin? Daha 16 yaşındayım ve çok da etli sayılmam. Ben olsam beni yemezdim yani.”

Yaratık acılarının arasında gülmeye çabaladı fakat pek de başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi. Fısıltı gibi çıkan sesiyle konuştu.

“Seni yemeyeceğime söz veriyorum. Beni evime götürsen yeter, orada kanadımı iyileştirmek için gereken her şeye sahibim.”

Minhyung kafasının arkasını kaşıdı. Ne yapması gerektiğinden pek emin değildi. Yaralı birini öylece bırakmaması gerektiğini bilecek kadar iyi yetişmişti ama daha önce hiç kanatlı, büyüleyici bir insanla karşılaşmadığından dolayı da onunla gidip gitmemek konusunda kararsızdı.

Birkaç saniye düşündü. Zaten evden kaçmıştı ve tek başına maceralara atılmaya karar vermişti. Bu neden ilk macerası olmasındı ki? Ormanda bulduğun kanatlı güzel çocuğu yaralarını tedavi etmek için evine götür. Olabilecek en kötü şey seni yiyebilecek olması.

Minhyung’un kararsız bakışlarını fark eden yaratık gözlerini devirdi. İnsanların ne kadar şüpheci olduklarını biliyordu ama daha önce bunu hiç deneyimlememişti. Karar vermekte zorluk çekerken altına etmek üzereymiş gibi duran bir insanla bunu deneyimlemesi de pek iç açıcı değildi.

“Bak, ben bir yaz perisiyim. Şu an yazın ilk günlerindeyiz ve o kadar güçlüyüm ki eğer beni eve götürürsen sana bir dilek hakkı bile verebilirim.”

Minhyung şüpheyle gözlerini kıstı.

“Eğer o kadar güçlüysen neden kendi kendini eve ışınlamıyorsun ki? Dilek hakkını kendine ver işte.”

Peri tekrar gözlerini devirmekten kendini alamadı.

“biz periler sadece insanlara dilek hakkı verebiliriz. Tanrı bizi böyle yarattı. Eğer elimde olsaydı zaten çoktan evime gitmiştim.”

Peri köpek yavrusu gibi bakmaya başladı.

“Gerçekten de… bana yardım etmeyecek misin? Ne yani, bu ormana yazı getiren periyi ormanın ortasında öylece bırakacak mısın? Ya ölürsem ve bu ormana bir daha asla yaz gelmezse?”

Minhyung iç çekti ve elini yerde hala oturur pozisyonda duran periye uzattı. Tanrı tarafından lanetlenmeyi gerçekten istemiyordu.

Elini tutan periyi kendine doğru çekerken konuştu.

“Ben Lee Minhyung ve bu gece kendime kalabilecek bir yer bulmayı diliyorum.”

*

“Şey… tek sorun var: evin nerede bilmiyorum.”

Haechan gözlerini devirdi. Ormanda zaten tek bir kulübe vardı, başka nerede yaşıyor olabilirdi ki?

“Ormanın ortasındaki göleti biliyor musun? İşte o göletin yanındaki küçük kulübe nesillerdir yaz perilerine ait.”

Minhyung başıyla onayladı. Şimdi her şey daha mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı. Evet, bir periyi evine bırakma fikri bile ona mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı. 

Periyi ellerinden tutarak yerden kaldırdı ve bir kolunu beline sararak canını yakmadan ona destek olmaya çabaladı. Zavallının kanadı kötü bir açıyla bükülmüştü, Minhyung kanatlarına dikkat ederek periyi kendine doğru çekti ve ağırlığını dengelemesini sağladı. Artık gitmeye hazırlardı. Haechan ona kulübeyi bulması için ateş böceklerini takip etmesinin yeterli olduğunu söylediğinden Minhyung’un işi çok da zor değildi.

Sessizlik içinde yolu yarılamışlarken Haechan daha fazla dayanamamış ve sessizlikten sıkılarak sohbet için ortaya bir soru atıvermişti.

“İnsan Minhyung, senin gibi genç bir çocuk bu saatte ormanda neden kalacak bir yer arıyor? Şu anda evinde, annenin sıcacık kucağında olman gerekmez miydi?”

Minhyung iç çekti ve cümleleri zihninde toparlamadan önce birkaç saniyeliğine durakladı. Neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ama periye bütün sırlarını dökebilecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Daha yeni tanıştığı doğaüstü bir varlığa güvenmenin ne kadar doğru olduğundan emin olmasa da iç güdülerine güveniyordu.

“Çünkü ben hiçbir zaman annemin kucağının sıcaklığını hissedemedim. Annem de, babam da kendileri dışında hiçbir şeyi umursamayan taş kalpli insanlar. Ve bu gece onlara daha fazla dayanamayarak evden kaçtım. Aslında ormanı aşıp şehirde kendime kalacak bir yer bulacaktım ama seninle karşılaştım. Ağaçtan düşmeseydin büyük ihtimalle şimdiye şehre ulaşmıştım.”

Çocuk sayılabilecek yaşta bir çocuğun ailesi olmadan yaşamaya başlaması Haechan’a korkunç gelse de konu üzerinde yorum yapmadı, bu konunun Minhyung’u ne kadar üzdüğü belliydi.

Haechan boğazını temizledi, söylemek üzere olduğu şeylerden pek emin değildi. Daha önce hiçbir insanın duymadığı şeyler söyleyecekti Minhyung’a. Ona yaradılışının gizemini açıklayacaktı. Neden bilmiyordu ama Minhyung’a güvenmişti. Onun iyi kalbinden gelen ışığı güçlerin kullanmadan bile görebiliyordu. Mark kötü kalpli olsaydı orman onu asla içine almazdı. Minhyung’un sırrını saklayabileceğini hissediyordu.

“Aslında ben de bir yetimim…”

Minhyung adımlarını yavaşlattı ve başını Haechan’a çevirdi, yüzünden kafa karışıklığı kolaylıkla okunabiliyordu. Yüzlerinin ne kadar yakın olduğunu fark ettiğinde ise kızarıp öksürerek başını öne çevirmişti.

Haechan hafifçe güldü, Minhyung gerçekten iyi bir çocuktu.

“N-nasıl yani? Bir peri nasıl yetim olabilir?”

“Tanrı perileri ölenlerin ruhlarından yaratır Minhyung. Kış perileri hayallerine ulaşamayan ruhlardır, ilkbahar perileri vaktinden önce dünyadan ayrılmış bebeklerin ruhlarıdır, sonbahar perileri de kendi hayatlarına katlanamayıp intihar eden ruhlardır. Yaz perileri ise sokakta ölen yetim çocukların ruhlarıdır. Dünyada bulamadığımız mutluluğu bir peri olarak yaşıyoruz. Haechan gerçek ismim bile değil. Kötü anılarımı çağrıştırmaması için yeni bir isim seçmeme izin verildi.”

Minhyung bu sefer çekinmeden güzle periyle göz göze geldi, gözlerini kaçırmadan ona bakıyordu. Doğaüstü varlık olan Haechan olsa da sanki düşünceleri okuyan kişi Minhyung’du.

“Ben- ne söyleyeceğimi bilemiyorum Haechan. Çok üzgünüm, seni terk eden ailen, sana yardım etmeyen dünya adına ben özür dilerim. Umarım huzurunu bulursun.”

Haechan göz yakacak kadar parlak bir şekilde güldü. Minhyung onun bir peri değil de melek olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Ateş böceklerinin ışığıyla aydınlanan yüzü o kadar güzeldi ki Minhyung olduğu yere oturup onu izleyebilirdi.

“Merak etme, artık eski hayatımı hatırlamıyorum bile. Yaz perisi olarak gerçekten mutluyum. Çiçeklerle, ağaçlarla, hayvanlarla arkadaşım. Tatlı doğa ana bir şey istediğimde beni asla kırmaz ve tüm dileklerimi yerine getirir. Bu ormanda mutluyum. Tabii en önemlisi artık başımı sokacağım minik bir kulübem var. Hatta sözünü ettiğim kulübeye geldik bile.”

Minhyung sonunda gözlerini Haechan’ın mükemmel suratından çekebildiğinde karşısında duran minik kulübeyi fark edebilmişti. Perinin yüzüne böyle dalmış olması bile yanaklarının kızarmasına sebep olmuştu.

Kulübe en son gelişinden bu yana oldukça değişmişti. Önceden terk edilmiş duran kulübe için artık minik bir yuva gibi göründüğü söylenebilirdi. Kulübenin içinden sıcak, turuncu bir ışık geliyordu. Tahta duvarlar yemyeşil sarmaşıklarla kaplanmıştı. Masallardan fırlamış gibi görünüyordu. Sahibi kadar olağanüstü görünüyordu.

Kulübeyi topraktan ayıran üç basamaklı merdivene geldiklerinde Haechan Minhyung’un kollarından kurtuldu ve basamakları hızlıca tırmandı. Kulübeye ayak basmasıyla Haechan’ın kanatları göz yakacak bir parlaklıkla ışıldamış ve ardından eski mükemmel hallerine dönmüşlerdi. Kırık kanattan akan altın sıvı, kan, bile temizlenip gitmişti. Şimdi Minhyung Haechan’ı en muhteşem haliyle görebiliyordu. Saydam olsa da geceye ışık saçan kanatlar bütün heybetiyle açılmıştı ve Minhyung kanatlar üzerindeki ince çizgilerden oluşan desenleri bile görebiliyordu. Şahit oldukları görsel şölenden başka bir şey değildi.

“V-vay be… Sen parlıyorsun.”

Haechan gözlerini devirdi.

“Minhyung, ben de Alacakaranlık’ı okudum, nereden alıntı yaptığını biliyorum. Şimdi içeri gel, sana verdiğim dileği gerçekleştireceğim.”

Minhyung tedirgin adımlarla basamakları çıktı ve Haechan’ın yanına vardı, kol kola içeri girmişlerdi.

İçerisi düşündüğünün aksine oldukça ferah ve rahat görünüyordu. Evet, küçük olmasına küçüktü ama boğucu değildi. İçerideki her şey tek bir bakışta görülebiliyordu. En uçta ranzalı yatak vardı, alt yatak dağınıkken üst yatak askeri düzen içerisindeydi. Haechan’ın nerede yattığı kolaylıkla ayırt edilebiliyordu. Kulübenin tam ortasında iki kişilik kare bir yemek masası vardı, sağ tarafında ise bir pencerenin hemen altında ise lavabo ve ocak vardı. Sol tarafındaki kapının ise tuvalete açıldığını tahmin etmişti Minhyung.

Ev tam olarak iki kişi için yapılmış gibiydi.

Haechan Minhyung’u kolunun altına aldı ve sırıttı.

“Umarım küçük malikanemi beğenmişsindir. Çünkü bundan sonra burada birlikte yaşayacağız.”

Minhyung şaşkınlıkla ona baktı, bu da ne demekti şimdi? Yoksa küçük peri onu bu kulübeye mi hapsedecekti?

Haechan kendisine kafa karışıklığıyla bakan çocuğun saçlarını okşadı, Minhyung gerçekten saf bir çocuktu ve ne dese inanacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

“Dileğin kalacak bir yer bulmaktı değil mi? Şanslısın ki benim de bir ev arkadaşına ihtiyacım vardı, kendimi yalnız hissediyordum. Yoksa kulübe arkadaşı mı demeliydim?”

Haechan dudaklarını büzerek soru sorduğunda Minhyung’un kalbi teklese de kendine hakim olmaya çabaladı. Evden kaçıp bir perinin yanına taşınıyor olması fikri başını döndürmüştü. Her şey çok hızlı ilerliyordu. Daha birkaç saat önce evinden anne ve babasının kavgasını dinlerken şimdi bir periyle ev arkadaşı olma yolunda hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu. Pardon, kulübe arkadaşı.

“Hadi ama, öyle bakma bana. Zaten şehre inseydin ya sokaklarda yatacaktın ya da polisler seni ailene geri götürecekti. Benimle yazı bu kulübede geçirmenin daha eğlenceli olacağına eminim. Birlikte oyunlar oynarız, balık tutarız, hayvan arkadaşları severiz. Benden daha iyi bir kulübe arkadaşı bulamayacağına eminim. Sana asla ebeveynlerin gibi davranmayacağına yemin ederim.”

Minhyung durakladı, Haechan haklıydı. Şehre vardığında iş bulamayacaktı, parası bitecekti ve aç kalacaktı. Sonrasında ise sokaklarda yaşamaya başlayacaktı. En azından şimdilik Haechan’ın yanında kalabilirdi.

“Pekala, seninle kalmayı isterim. Peki senin bu işten çıkarın ne? Evinde kalmamın karşılığında benden ne istiyorsun? Peri de olsa sonuçta benim peri annem değilsin, kimse karşılıksız iyilik yapmaz.”

Haechan bir süre sessiz kaldı. Aslında Minhyung’dan istediği hiçbir şey yoktu, tek istediği yalnızlığını gidermekti. Doğa ana ve hayvanlarla konuşuyor olsa bile ormanda canı çok sıkılıyordu. Kendisiyle oyun oynayacak bir yaşıta ihtiyacı vardı. Ölmeden önceki son dileklerinden biri de buydu. Tanrı’dan cennette kendisine bir oyun arkadaşı vermesini dilemişti. Anlaşılan Tanrı yetim ruhlarına karşı cömertti, Haehan bir bir ölmeden önce istediği her şeye kavuşuyordu. Sıcak bir yuva, karnını doyuracak kadar yemek ve sonunda kendisiyle oyun oynayabilecek bir arkadaş. Zavallı peri sonunda ikinci hayatında cennetini bulmuştu. Kısa sürecek olsa da tadını çıkaracaktı.

“Senden kendine bir isim seçmeni istiyorum. İstediğin herhangi bir şey olabilir. Önemli olan sana eski isminle birlikte eski hayatını unutturabilecek kadar güçlü bir isim seçmen. Unutma Minhyung, isimler güçlüdür. İsimlerle insanların üzerinde bir etki bırakabilirsin, onları kontrol edebilir ve en kötüsü de kontrol edilebilirsin. Şimdi kimsenin seni kontrol edemeyeceği bir isim seç Minhyung. Öyle bir isim olsun ki insanlar duyduğunda senin özgür olduğunu anlasınlar.”

Minhyung dizlerinin titremesiyle masanın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Neden bilmiyordu ama Haechan’ın sözleri dizlerinin bağını çözmüştü. İstediği şeyleri tam olarak sözcüklere dökmüştü. Minhyung özgür olmak istiyordu. Adının üzerine doladığı zincirlerden kurtulmak ve yeni bir sayfa açmak istiyordu. Eski hayatını iyisiyle de kötüsüyle de unutmak istiyordu. Yeni seçtiği isimle kimsenin etkisi altında kalmadan yaşamak istiyordu. Minhyung isminin üzerinde eğreti durduğunu biliyordu. Artık Minhyung olmak istemiyordu. Ailesinin seçtiği ismin gölgesinde yaşamak istemiyordu artık. Seçtiği ismin kulaklarında yankılandığını hissediyordu.

Mark. Lee Mark.

Gözlerini açtı ve kendisini meraklı gözlerle izleyen Haechan’a gülümsedi.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Haechan, ben Mark. Lee Mark.”

*

Mark kırılan tabak sesiyle gözlerini araladı. Ani gürültü yuvarlanıp yataktan düşmesine sebep olmuştu. Bir an annesinin babasına evdeki sağ lalan son vazoyu fırlattığını düşünse de nerede olduğunu hatırlamıştı. Haechan’la birlikteydi ve büyük ihtimalle sakar peri yine kanatlarını bir şeylere çarpmıştı. Peri olsa bile kanatlarına alışamamış gibiydi. Mark iki haftadır onunla yaşamasına rağmen Haechan’ın kişisel özelliklerini oldukça çabuk öğrenmişti. Küçük peri açık bir kitap gibi okunabiliyordu. Sakardı, şakacıydı ve bütün muzipliklerinin altında aslında çok düşünceliydi. Sabahları uyanabildiklerinde çiçeklerini yapraklarını okşayarak uyandırıyor ve en az kendisi kadar büyüleyici sesiyle şarkılar söyleyerek kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Çoğunlukla meyve ve sebzeyle beslenseler de ara sıra ormandaki hayvanlar kendilerine sürpriz yapıyor ve çaldıkları abur cuburları hediye olarak ikiliye getiriyorlardı. İşin doğrusu, krallar gibi yaşıyorlardı.

Düştüğü yerden homurdanarak kalkan Mark’a sırıttı Haechan. Zavallı çocuk her yöne dağılmış saçları ve salya izi kalmış çenesiyle aynı anda hem şirin hem de komik görünmeyi bir şekilde başarmıştı.

“Anlaşılan bu sabah da seni kibar bir şekilde uyandırmayı başarabildim. Günaydın Markie.”

Mark gözlerini devirdi ve kırılan kaseyi toparlamak için Haechan’ın yanına bıkkın adımlarla yürüdü. Evet, küçük peri sevimli olabilirdi ama gerçek bir baş belasıydı.

“Uyandırdığın iyi oldu, rüyamda ailemi gördüm. Daha doğrusu kabusumda.”

Haechan elinde biriktirdiği cam parçalarını çöpe attı ve Mark’ın da elindekileri bırakmasını sağladı. Hızla bir sandalye çekip Mark’ı oturtmuştu.

“Sana kabus gördüğünde bana söylemeni söylemiştim. Yaşadıklarını unutman uzun zaman alacak ama sana yardımcı olacak birkaç şey biliyorum.”

Mark’ı çenesinden tuttu ve yüzlerini birbirine yaklaştırdı. Zavallının nefesi kesilse de Haechan’ın ısrarcı parmaklarından kurtulamamıştı. Yaz perisi Mark’ın yanaklarını okşadı ve gözlerini kapatıp alnına birkaç saniye süren bir öpücük kondurdu. Mark dudaklar tenine değdiği an iyi hissetmeye başlamıştı bile. Kabusunu unutmuş ve Haechan’ın yumuşak ve sıcak dudaklarının tadını çıkarıyordu. Derinlerindeki bir ses bu dudakların tadını merak etse de kendisine yardım eden bu iyi niyetli periden faydalanacak kadar da alçak değildi. Kendisini bu kadar alçak yetiştirmemişti.

Haechan bir adım geri çekildi ve Mark’ın kızarmış yanaklarına bakarak kıkırdadı. Çocuğun utangaçlığı çok hoşuna gidiyordu. Gözlerini kaçırışı, pespembe yanakları ve nereye koyacağını bilemediği elleriyle Mark aşırı şirindi ve Haechan bu şirinliği görebilmek için her şeyi yapabilirdi.

“Erken kalktığın iyi oldu Markie. Hazırlan, bugün balığa çıkacağız.”

Mark kaşlarını çattı. Balık da nereden çıkmıştı şimdi? Kayıkları ya da oltaları yoktu, nasıl balık tutacaklardı? Ayrıca bunlar olsa bile Mark daha önce hiç balığa çıkmamıştı. Yanı başlarında bir göl olsa bile babası onunla hiç ilgilenmediğinden baba-oğul balığa çıktıkları olmamıştı. Acı bir gerçekti ama gerçekti.

Haechan muzip sırıtışını korudu, Mark’ın aklından geçenleri okuyabiliyordu. Tanıştıklarında içine kapalı olan bu utangaç çocuk artık yaşını tam olarak yaşıyordu. Daha çok gülüyordu ve Haechan’a karşı açık bir kitap gibiydi. Ondan sakladığı hiçbir şey yoktu. Eskiden sadece yalnızlıkla dolu olan gözleri artık mutlulukla ve hissettiği her duyguyla ışıl ışıldı.

“Merak etme, gerekli olan her şeye sahibiz. Yatmadan önce balık tutmak için gerekli olan her şeyi dilemiştim. Dışarı çıktığında her şeyin hazır olduğunu göreceksin. Ama öncelikle kahvaltı yapacağız. Bay Rakun bizim için marketten mısır gevreği ve süt çalmış, hem de favorin olan karamelliden. Bazen böyle şeyleri nasıl bildiklerini merak ediyorum.”

Haechan raftan yeni kaseler çıkardı ve gevrekle sütü kaselere boşalttı. Sadece basit bir mısır gevreği olsa da Mark’ın ağzı anında sulanmıştı. Bay Rakun gerçekten ağzının tadını biliyordu.

Kahvaltılarını sütle yumuşamadan önce hızla kaşıkladılar. İkisi de yumuşamış gevrekten nefret ediyordu, ah bir de sütü gevrekten önce koyanlardan.

Kahvaltıları bittiğinde Mark kafasına güneş geçmemesi için evden çıkmadan önce çantasına tıktığı şapkalardan birini kafasına taktı. Haechan yaz perisi olduğu için çok şanslıydı. Zaten bronz olan teni asla güneşten kızarmıyordu, daha doğrusu güneş onu hiç etkilemiyordu. Mark ise beyaz tenli olarak daha ilk günden ıstakoza dönmüştü. Teni lanetli gibiydi, asla bronzlaşmıyor ve hep kızarık kalıyordu.

Dışarı çıktıklarında gerçekten her şeyin hazır olduğunu görmüştü Mark. Verandada iki olta vardı ve gölün kıyısında da derme çatma bir sal onları bekliyordu. Her an batacak gibi görünen sal Mark’ı birazcık korkutsa da Haechan’ın sırtına attığı güven verici el ile bu korku yerini yeni bir maceranın midesini buran heyecanına bırakmıştı.

“Ş-şey, Haechan-ah, ben daha önce hiç balığa çıkmadım. Bunun bir sorun olmayacağına emin misin?”

Haechan güneşle yarışan parlak gülümsemesini gözler önüne sundu. Mark’ın duyulmayan bir sesle iç çekmesine neden olmuştu.

“Merak etme Markie, balıkları bizi bekliyor olacaklar. Tek yapman gereken oltanı göle atmak olacak.”

Hiçbiri gözünün önünde gerçekleşmese de Mark Haechan’ın mucizelere sahip olduğunu biliyordu. Kibarca istediği her şey gerçek oluyordu ve doğa ona hizmet etmekten zevk alıyor gibiydi. Eh, doğa anaya hak veriyordu, bu güzel periye hizmet etmek de onur sayılırdı.

Birkaç suya düşüş ve kahkaha krizinin ardından sonunda sala binmeyi başardıklarında rahatlatıcı minik dalgalarla kolaylıkla açılmışlardı. Mark çevresindekilerden tarifsiz bir huzur hissediyordu. Yanı başında oltalarla ilgilenen Haechan bu huzurun baş kaynağıydı. Onunla kalmak hayatının en iyi kararıydı.

Sonunda gölün ortasına geldiklerinde yavaşlamışlardı, dalgalar onları oldukları yere sabitliyordu. Berrak suda tembel tembel yüzen balıklar kolaylıkla görülebiliyordu.

“Oltanı göle at ve bir ağırlık hissettiğinde makarayı sarıp çek. İşte bu kadar, artık usta bir balıkçısın.”

Mark tedirgin bir şekilde Haechan’ın dediklerini yerine getirdi. Neden bu kadar gerildiğini anlayamamıştı. Alt tarafı balık tutacak olsa bile içten içe Haechan’a rezil olmak istemiyordu. bir sürü balık tutup onu gururlandırmak istiyordu.

İkisi de oltalarını göle saldıklarında sala uzandılar. Nasıl olsa balık yakaladıklarında olta da sallanacaktı. Beklerken güneşin ve mavi gökyüzünün tadını da çıkarabilirlerdi.

Yattıkları yerden her şey muhteşem görünüyordu. Güneş parlasa da gözlerini acıtmıyordu, çevresindeki ağaçları hayal meyal görebiliyorlardı ve mavi gökyüzündeki şişko bulutlar birleştikleri zaman sanki bir hikaye anlatıyordu.

“Baksana, orada hoplayan bir tavşan var, arkasından da kaplumbağa koşuyor!”

Mark Haechan’ın sözlerine gülmeden edemedi. Bulutların tavşan ya da kaplumbağayla alakası bile yoktu.

“Chan-ah, bunlar sadece şişko bulutlar. Söylediğin hayvanlara benzemiyorlar bile.”

Haechan yattığı yerden hafifçe doğruldu ve kaşlarını çatarak Mark’a baktı. Böyle anlarda Mark onun yüzündeki çocuksuluğu görebiliyordu. Çoğu zaman muhteşem, doğaüstü olarak gördüğü Haechan böyle ölümlü anlarda gerçek bir çocuğa dönüyordu. Ve Mark acı bir biçimde onun asla büyüyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kendisi yaşlanırken Haechan asla yaşlanmayacak ve yolları öyle ya da böyle ayrılacaktı.

Mark tartıştıkları konuyu unuttu ve ağzından şu sözcükler döküldü.

“Bazı açılardan Peter Pan’e çok benziyorsun.”

Haechan bilmiş bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı. Bu gülümsemeyle ne anlatmak istediğini anlayamamıştı Mark. Birkaç saniyenin ardından gözleri faltaşı gibi açılmıştı.

“Peter Pan bir yaz perisi miydi?!”

Haechan’ın berrak kahkahası göl üzerinde yankılandı, onun kahkahasıyla birkaç su kuşu da şakımaya başlamıştı.

“Markie, tabii ki de bir yaz perisiyle tanışan ilk insan sen değilsin. James Matthew Barrie, senden yıllar önce bir yaz perisiyle tanıştı. Ve sonunda ayrıldıklarında ruhu hep çocuk kaldı. O muhteşem ama yanlış anlaşılmış bir adamdı.”

Mark’ın ağzı açık kalmıştı. Evet, Peter Pan yetimdi ve bir çocuktu ama onun bir yaz perisi olabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

“Vay be, peki beni Peter Pan’le tanıştırabilir misin? Şimdi nerenin yaz periliğini yapıyor?”

Haechan’ın yüzündeki gülümseme bozuldu, suratına düşünceli bir ifade hakim olmuştu. Mark fark etmeden kendini toparlamaya çalıştı ama Mark bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı.

“Favori perinin ben olduğunu sanıyordum, alındım! Her neyse, Peter Pan’i boşver de oltana bak! Balık tuttun Mark! Artık gerçek bir balıkçısın!”

Mark aklında şüpheler kalsa da oltasına döndü. Gerçekten de kamışın ucu bükülmüştü. Heyecanla makaraya asıldı ve kendine çekti, kendi çabasına gerek kalmadan oltadaki balık kendini salın içine atmıştı. Kocaman bir levrek yakalamıştı.

Haechan kahkaha atarak sırtına vurdu.

“Usta balıkçı Mark sayesinde bu akşam doyacağız.”

Mark Haechan’ın kendisinden bir şeyleri sakladığını fark etse de gülümsemeyi başardı. Küçük perisinin en sonunda sırrını açıklayacağını biliyordu. Çünkü onlar arkadaşlardı.

*

Kıyıya çıktıklarında hava kararmaya yüz tutmuştu. Güneş ağaçların arasında kaybolmaya başlamıştı, belli belirsiz vuran kızıl ışıltılar ikilinin zorlukla görmesine sebep olsa da etrafa gizemli bir hava yayıyordu. Gerçi artık bu ormanda Mark için gizemli olan hiçbir şey yoktu. Bir yaz perisiyle tanışmıştı ve Peter Pan’in de bir yaz perisi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Onu artık ne şaşırtabilirdi ki?

Toprağa ayak bastıklarında ilk fark ettikleri şey evlerinin önünde yanan minik kamp ateşi ve kamp ateşinin etrafında yer alan minderler battaniyeydi. İşte bunları hayvanlar hazırlamış olamazdı, Haechan’ın dileklerinden biri olmalıydı. Mark’ın iyiliği için dilek dilediğinde her şey gerçek oluyordu.

Mark meraklı gözlerle Haechan’a baktı. Şirin peri omuz silkmekle yetinmişti.

“Bulutlar bana gecenin biraz soğuk olacağını söylediler ama yağmur yağmayacakmış, yıldızların altında uyumanın hoşuna gidecek bir macera olduğunu düşündüm. Ayrıca Bay Ayı ile konuştum, üzülse de sana saldırmaktan vazgeçti.”

Mark dehşet içinde Haechan’a baktı. Ne yani ormanda ayı mı vardı? Haechan onun korku dolu suratına bakıp kahkahayı bastı.

“Markie, bu ormanda Bay Tavşan bile yaşamakta zorlanıyor, ayı nasıl yaşayabilir?”

Mark somurttu ve karşısında hala gülmekte olan çocuğu hafifçe ittirdi. Ona zarar vermek istemediğinden en ufak hareketini bile dikkatle yapıyordu.

Haechan balıkları pişmesi için hazırlarken Mark bir battaniyenin altına girmiş ve sevgili perisini beklerken rahat bir pozisyon almıştı. Gözleri kapanmak istese de karnından yükselen gurultular bunu engelliyordu. Göz kapakları ve midesi birbirlerine savaş açmıştı sanki.

Balıkları ateşin üstüne bir sopa yardımıyla yerleştiren Haechan onun bu haline hafifçe güldü. Mark fark etmese de aşırı şirindi. Ağzını kocaman açarak esnerken kükremeye çalışan bir aslan yavrusuna benziyordu.

“Balıklar taze olduğu için hızlıca pişecek ve sen de biricik uykuna kavuşacaksın. Şimdi sıkıca sarın, gece rüzgarlarının seni üşütmesini istemiyorum.”

Mark Haechan’ın düşünceliliğiyle pespembe olmuştu. Haechan bazen o kadar düşünceli oluyordu ki Mark kızarmadan edemiyordu. Şu kısa hayatı boyunca kimse onunla bu kadar ilgilenmemişti, kimse ona böyle özen göstermemişti. Hayatındaki herkes ona bir hiçmiş gibi davranmıştı, arkadaşlığın verdiği o güzel duyguyu, aile sıcaklığını hiç tadamamıştı. Şimdi ise aradığı bütün sıcaklığı Haechan’da buluyordu. Kısa sürede birbirlerinin arkadaşı, ailesi olmuşlardı.

Ateşten aldığı levreklerle Mark’In yanına oturdu Haechan. Mark eline tutuşturulan tabağı bir kenara bırakmış ve bir kedi gibi Haechan’a sokulmuştu. Tabii ki de bu hareket perinin kalbini eritmişti. Mark birçok açıdan ona kendisini hatırlatıyordu. İkisi de birbirlerini bulana kadar yalnızdı.

Haechan Mark’ın kolundan ayrılmayacağını anladığından iç çekmiş ve kendi balığıyla onu beslemeye başlamıştı. zaten yemeye pek ihtiyacı olduğu söylenemezdi. Hayat enerjisini yazın ta kendisinden alıyor ve ormana aktarıyordu.

Mark ağzına giren lokmaların arasında zorlukla konuştu.

“Haechan-ah, sevdiğim tek kişi olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi? Sen olmasan mutluluğu asla yakalayamazmışım gibi hissediyorum.”

Haechan iç çekti.

“Ben olmasam da mutlu olurdun Mark. Mutlu olmak senin kaderinde var, dudakların somurtmak için değil gülmek için yaratıldı senin. Benden sonra da başkalarıyla güleceksin ve hayatını yaşayacaksın. Gelecek senin önünde diz çökecek.”

Mark başını oyuncu bir şekilde Haechan’ın omzuna sürttü.

“O günleri sen de göreceksin. Muhteşem bir rapçi olduğumda ormanı yazın tekrar ziyaret edeceğim ve sana mini bir konser vereceğim. Bana hayran kalacaksın.”

Haechan duygularını bastırarak gülümsedi.

“Ben sana her zaman hayran kalacağım Mark. Sen ve iyi kalbinin her zaman, her yerde hayranı olacağıma emin olabilirsin.”

Ve iki genç birbirlerine sıkıca sarılarak yıldızlarla dolu bir gecede, kamp ateşinin başında, ağaçların arasında uyuyakaldı. Üstlerinde bir çatı yoktu ama birbirlerinde yuvalarını bulmuşlardı.

*

Zaman hızla akıp gitmiş, Mark Haechan’la tanışalı bir ayı geçmişti. Çoktan ağustosun ilk haftasını tamamlamışlardı bile. Aralarındaki arkadaşlık gittikçe ilerlemiş ve çok daha yoğun bir şeye dönüşmeye başlamıştı. ilk aşka.

Mark Haechan’a olan duygularını fark ettiğinde birlikte tavşanları kovalıyorlardı. Haechan’ın melodik kahkahasıyla birlikte aydınlanan yüzünü izlemekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı Mark. O günden beri içindeki minik his filizlenmiş ve yapraklarını açmıştı. Çiçeklenmek için ise Haechan’ın karşılık vermesini bekliyordu. Tabii bunun için Mark’ın yüreklenip güzel periye aşkını itiraf etmesi gerekliydi, yani çiçek hep tomurcuk olarak kalacaktı, Mark itiraf edecek kadar cesur değildi.

Mark iç çekti, canı sıkılıyordu. Bugünü dinlenmeye ayırma kararı almışlardı fakat sıcak havada dışarıda olmak, Haechan’la oyunlar oynamak ve şarkılar söylemek istiyordu. Haechan’ın büyüsünü görmeyi istiyordu.

Üst ranzadan başını aşağı uzattı ve yatağına uzanmış Peter Pan’i okuyan Haechan’ı gördü. Bu görüntü onu gülümsetmişti. Bir yaz perisi başka bir yaz perisinin hayat hikayesini okuyordu. Komik kısımlarda burnunu kırıştırarak gülüyor ve minik bir köpek yavrusuna benziyordu.

“Markie, beni daha ne kadar izlemeye devam edeceksin? O kadar mı güzelim?”

Haechan gözlerini kitaptan çekip aşağıya doğru sarkan Mark’a baktı, zavallı çocuk pespembe olsa da cesaretini toparlamıştı.

“Evet, o kadar güzelsin.”

Haechan yanakları kızarsa da gülümsemesini bozmadı, Mark’ın ataklığı onu gururlandırmıştı.

“Hadi ne istediğini söyle. Aklından bir şeyler geçtiğini görebiliyorum.”

Mark ışıldayan gözlerle ona baktı. Ne isteyeceğini gayet iyi biliyordu. Haechan’ın mucizelerine daha önce şahit olmuş olsa da izlemeye asla doyamıyordu. Özellikle de doğa ana ile konuşmasını… bütün doğa kendini Haechan’a adamıştı ve o ne isterse yerine getiriyordu. Yaz meyveleri saniyeler içinde büyüyor, ağaçlar dallanıyor ve hayvanlar istediği zaman önünde beliriyordu. Kontrolü elinde olmayan tek şey hava durumuydu. Tanrı’nın en büyük hizmetkarları olan meleklerin kontrol ettiği hava, Haechan için ulaşılmazdı.

“Bugün birlikte çiçek dikmeye ne dersin? Seni doğa ana ile konuşurken izlemek istiyorum. Seni ve büyünü izlemek hayatımda yapabileceğim en zevkli iş.”

Haechan birkaç saniye düşündü. Kendini yorgun hissediyordu ve kemikleri sebepsizce ağrıyordu. Bütün gün yatağında yatıp kitap okumaktan başka bir isteği yoktu. Anlaşılan bugün onun tembel günlerinden biriydi.

Fakat Mark’ı üzmek istemiyordu. sihrini ortaya çıkardığında ışıldayan gözlerini görebilmek için her şeyini feda edebilirdi. Hem biraz yorgunluktan ne olurdu ki? Geri döndüklerinde dinlenip güç toplayabilirdi.

“Pekala seni koca bebek ama eve döndüğümüzde temizlik ve yemek sende. Kılımı kıpırdatacak halim yok.”

Mark kaşlarını çattı, Haechan son zamanlarda hep yorgundu. Hareket ederken bile canı yanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordu ama onun için endişeleniyordu. Haechan’a sorduğunda elle tutulur bir cevap alamamıştı. Ne tür bir yaz perisi mevsim geçişinde hasta olurdu ki?

“Hey, iyi olduğuna emin misin? İstersen evde oturabiliriz, yorgun görünüyorsun.”

Haechan gözlerini devirdi ve kitabını bir tarafa fırlatıp ayaklandı.

“Artık geri dönüşü yok, senin için gördüğün en güzel çiçeği açtıracağım. Gel benimle!”

Mark zorlukla ranzadan inerek hızlı adımlarla ilerleyen Haechan’ı takip etti. Küçük peri bir anda enerji yüklenmiş gibiydi, kahve üzerine enerji içeceği içmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Kulübeden çıkıp minik binanın arka tarafına ilerlediler. Beş dakikalık bir yürüyüşün ardından solmuş çalılarla dolu bir açık alana çıkmışlardı. Haechan aradığını bulmuş gibi zaferle gülümsüyordu. Yere çöktü ve ellerini toprağa yerleştirdi. Mark’a göz kırpmıştı.

“İzle beni, daha önce hiç görmediğin bir çiçekle karşılaşacaksın.”

Haechan gözlerini kapattı ve Mark’ın anlayamadığı şeyler fısıldamaya başladı. Ellerinin altındaki toprak güçsüz de olsa ışıldamaya başlamıştı. çalılar rüzgar olmamasına rağmen yapraklarını hışırdatarak salınıyor ve yavaşça renk kazanıyordu. Kararmış yapraklar sağlıklı bir yeşil tona kavuşmaya başlamıştı bile. Fakat bir sorun vardı, yapraklar renk kazandıkça Haechan’ın rengi soluyor gibiydi.

“Haechan-ah, bence bu kadarı yeterli.”

Haechan karşılık olarak sadece yorgun bir şekilde gülümsedi ve titrek elleriyle büyüsünü gerçekleştirmeye devam etti. Ne olursa olsun Mark’ı gururlandıracak ve büyüsünün güzelliğini ona gösterecekti. Sonunda çalıların tepesinde kızıl tomurcuklar belirdiğinde Haechan’ın burnundan da altın renkli sıvı dökülmeye başlamıştı. mark dehşet içerisindeydi, daha önce sevgili perisine böyle bir şey olmamıştı. Bu altın rengi sıvıyı gördüğü tek sefer tanışma anlarıydı. Haechan’ın kanatları kırıldığında görmüştü bu sıvıyı. Kan. Bu altın sıvı Haechan’ın kanıydı. Kendisi kadar güzel ama aynı zamanda korkutucuydu da.

Sonunda kadifemsi kırmızı yapraklar belirdiğinde Haechan bilincini kaybetmek üzereydi. Yapraklar çoğalırken Haechan’ın elleri titriyor, gözleri kapanıyordu. Sonunda kırmızı ve yeşilin uyumuyla çiçekler tam olgunluğuna ulaştığında Haechan’ın gözleri tamamen kapandı ve vücudu cansız bir şekilde geri düştü. Ateş Çiçekleri en canlı halindeyken Haechan ölü gibi görünüyordu.

*

Sonunda gözlerini araladığında kendini yatağında bulmuştu. Hava çoktan kararmıştı ve Mark da etrafta gözükmüyordu. Gözlerini ovaladı ve yattığı yerden zorlukla doğruldu, bütün kemikleri kırılmış gibi ağrıyordu. Üzerinden bir kamyon geçmiş gibiydi. Neden böyle olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu ve sonunda olacakları düşününce kalbi acıyordu. Kendisi umurunda değildi, Mark’a ne olacaktı?

Banyodan gelen hıçkırık sesleriyle ayaklandı, Mark’ın ağlıyor olduğu düşüncesi bile kalbini sıkıştırmaya yetmişti. Elinden geldiğince hızlı adımlarla banyoya ilerledi. Kapısı açık olan banyoda ağlayan Mark’ı gördüğünde Haechan’ın gözleri de dolmuştu.

Mark yerde oturuyordu, küçük bir leğende Haechan’ın kanını taşıyan paçavraları yıkarken gözlerinden inci taneleri dökülüyordu. Yanaklarını silmeye bile hali yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Haechan derin bir nefes aldı ve yüzüne kibar bir gülümseme kondurdu, görünüşe göre sırrını ortaya çıkarma zamanı gelmişti.

“Mark.”

Zavallı çocuk başını kaldırdı ve zorlukla ayakta duran Haechan’ı gördü. Ellerini bile kurulamadan üzerine atlamış ve başını onun göğsüne gömmüştü, hıçkırıkları artık daha da güçlüydü.

“Beni çok korkuttun! Orada ne oldu sana öyle? Şimdi iyi misin?”

Haechan kucağındaki çocuğun başını okşadı ve onu banyodan çıkararak yatağa götürdü. Mark başını onun göğsünden kaldırmadan yatağa oturmuşlardı.

“Merak etme bebeğim, ben iyiyim. Sadece birazcık güçten düşmüştüm ve çiçeklerin açmasını sağlarken de kendimi fazla zorladım. Artık gitme zamanım geldiğinden fazla gücüm kalmadı.”

Mark gözlerinde endişe ve kafa karışıklığıyla Haechan’a baktı. Kucaklaması sıkılaşmıştı, güzel perinin nefesini bile kesebilirdi. Gerçi onun nefesini bir kucaklamaya ihtiyacı olmadan sadece gülümseyerek bile kesebiliyordu ya.

“Nereye gidiyorsun? Yaz bitince taşınman mı gerek? Ben de seninle gelmek istiyorum.”

Haechan’a Mark’a gülümsedi ve saçlarını okşamaya devam etti.

“Nereye gideceğimi içten içe sen de biliyorsun Mark. Yaz tükenirken ben de tükeniyorum. Sonbaharın ilk gününde bu dünyadan yok olacağım. O zamana kadar da her gün daha da güçsüzleşeceğim.”

Gözyaşlarını bastırmak için bir anlığına duraksayıp yutkundu ve sözlerine devam etti.

“Gitmen gerekli. Beni o halde görmeni istemiyorum. Ben gittikten sonra yine gelip burada kalabilirsin. Doğa ana seni hatırlayacaktır. Hayvan arkadaşlarımız seni hatırlayacaktır. Ve ben de bu şekilde sende acı verici bir anı olarak değil en güzel anıların olarak kalacağım. Çünkü sen de benim hayatımdaki en güzel anılarımı oluşturdun.”

Mark başını tekrardan Haechan’ın göğsüne gömdü. Tabii ki de onu yalnız bırakmayacaktı.

“Gitmeyeceğim Haechan, sen gidene kadar gitmeyeceğim. Seni güçsüz düştüğünde yalnız bırakacak kadar kötü bir arkadaş değilim ben! Sonbahar geldiğinde buradan birlikte ayrılacağız. Merak etme, nasıl ayrılırsak ayrılalım yine en güzel anılarım sana ait olacak. Çünkü… çünkü sen benim ilk aşkımsın.”

Haechan herhangi bir tepki veremeden Mark onun dudaklarına masum bir öpücük kondurdu. İkisi de kalplerinde hissettikleri karmaşık duyguların yoğunluğuyla iç çekmişti.

“Mark Lee, sen gerçek bir aptalsın ve ben de seni seviyorum.”

*

Zaman fazla hızlı ilerliyordu. Mark ebeveynlerinin evindeyken zamanın geçmediğinden şikayetçiyken şimdi zamanın durması için yalvarıyordu. Ağustosun son haftasına girmişlerdi. Günler kum taneleri gibi aktıkça Mark çaresizleşiyordu. Haechan’ı kaybetmek istemiyordu, özellikle de aşkını itiraf ettikten sonra… biricik perisinin güneşi andıran gülümsemesi, kahkahasının melodik tınılarını, muzip tavırlarını yitirmek istemiyordu. bu küçük ormanda zamanın tamamen donmasını istiyordu. Haechan ile Var Olmayan ülkeye uçmak ve asla dönmemek istiyordu.

Yine de asla çaresizliğini Haechan’a göstermiyordu. Kalan zamanlarını en iyi şekilde değerlendirmek istiyorlardı. Her ne kadar Haechan zaman geçtikçe güçsüzleşse de günün hiçbir saatini boş geçirmiyorlardı. Yüzmeye gidiyorlar, geceleri yemekten sonra yıldızların altında uyuyakalıyorlar, aynı yatakta sarılarak geceye veda edip yeni günü selamlıyorlardı.

Genç yaşlarında yaşadığı zorlukların ardından ikili hayatlarının en güzel zamanını birlikte geçirmişlerdi. Bir rüyadalardı ve artık bu rüyadan uzanıp hayatın gerçekliklerine dönme zamanı gelmişti. Yaz güneşi üzerlerinden çekilmiş ve erken sonbahar rüzgarları tenlerini okşamaya başlamıştı bile. Haechan’sız bir hayatı her düşündüğünde gözleri yaşaran Mark bundan sonra ne yapacağını planlamamıştı ama ne yaparsa yapsın Haechan’ı gururlandıracak şeyler yapacağını biliyordu. Geçirdikleri birkaç ayda Haechan ona ailesinden daha fazla ebeveynlik yapmış ve daha çok şey öğretmişti.

Son birkaç günlerini Haechan’ın zayıf vücudu yüzünden evde sohbet edip kitap okuyarak geçirmişlerdi. Evet, vakitlerini daha verimli geçirmek istiyorlardı fakat Haechan gerçekten kötü durumdaydı. O güzel bronz teni sağlıksız bir beyazlıktaydı, ayağa kalkmakta bile zorluk çekiyordu, attığı her adımda dizleri pes edecekmişçesine titriyordu, gözleri her gece gözyaşı döktüğünden kıpkırmızıydı. tanrı ona verdiği hediyeyi çok çabuk geri alıyordu, eski hayatına dair tek pişmanlığı Mark’la insanken tanışmamış olmasıydı. Onunla daha uzun zaman geçirebilmek için her şeyi feda edebilirdi.

Cennetin nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu ama Mark’ı uzaktan da olsa izleyebileceği bir yer olması için dua ediyordu. Fiziken birlikte olmasalar bile ikisi de biliyordu ki kalpleri her zaman bir olacaktı. Çünkü onlar aşkları hiç bitmeyecek olan iki gençti.

*

Son gün gelip çatmıştı. Sonbaharın eşiğindelerdi. Yaprakları kızarmaya başlayan ağaçlar kulübeyi çevreliyordu. Yazın serinletici esintileri artık ikiliyi üşütmeye başlamıştı. gökyüzü artık mavi değil griydi, belli ki yağmur yağacaktı. Gökyüzü de Haechan’ı gözyaşlarıyla uğurlayacaktı. Sonuçta Mark gibi doğa ana da Haechan’a aşıktı. Bütün yaz boyunca onu mutlu etmek için elinden geleni yapsa da gitmesine engel olamıyordu. O da Mark gibi çaresizdi.

“Hey, Mark! Dışarı çıkıp gökyüzünü izlemeye ne dersin? Kızarmış yaprakları son kez de olsa görmek istiyorum. Eskiden sokakta kalacağım için sonbahardan nefret ederdim, güzelliğinin asla farkına varamamıştım. Son günümde sen de dahil olmak üzere çevremdeki güzelliklerin tadını çıkarmak istiyorum.”

Haechan’ın titrek sesi ve nazik gülümsemesi Mark’ın gözlerini yaşartmaya yetmişti bile. Ama ağlamayacaktı, Haechan’ı gülerek uğurlayacaktı. Haechan’ın kendisine veda ederken üzgün olmasını istemiyordu çünkü.

“Dışarı çıkmak istediğine emin misin? Güneş batmak üzere, üşüyebilirsin.”

Söylediklerinin hiçbir anlamı olmadığını kendisi de biliyordu. Sonuçta gün batımında Haechan yok olacaktı.

Haechan sevgilisinin yanağını okşadı, Mark’a veda etmek kendisi için zor olsa da en azından bunu kulübelerinin içinde matem havasında değil, açık havada yapmak istiyordu. Mark’ı son kez gün ışığında görmek istiyordu.

“Mark, lütfen beni dışarı çıkar.”

Sevgilisi, küçük periyi kırmamaya karar vererek onu kucakladı ve sihirli bir şekilde açılan kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Dışarıda yatmaları için birkaç minder de vardı. Haechan son dileğini de dilemiş olmalıydı.

Mark periyi minderlere yatırdı ve yanına oturdu. Ardından Haechan’ın yüzüne düşen saçlarını geriye atmış ve yanına yatmıştı. Huzur içindelerdi.

Aralarında oluşan sessizlik garip değildi. Tam tersine çevrelerindeki büyü onları sarmış ve konuşmalarına yer bırakmamıştı. Hafifçe kızıla çalan gökyüzünü perdeleyen sarı ve kırmızı yapraklar, rüzgarın sebep olduğu hışırtılar ve kuşların hüzünlü cıvıltıları sanki Haechan’a bir veda hediyesi gibiydi. Doğanın her bir parçasının sevdiği bu güzel periye en güzel şekilde veda ediliyordu. Mark bir sonraki periye de aynı şekilde davranıp davranmayacaklarını merak etmekten kendini alamamıştı. Doğa bir sonraki periye de aşık olacak mıydı? Ona böyle aşkla hizmet edecek miydi? Sanmıyordu… Haechan özeldi.

Ve o anda ikisi de düşüncelerinde kaybolmuşken tem tepelerindeki ağaçtan kızıl bir yaprak koptu ve salınarak yere düşmeye başladı. Yaprak ağır çekimde düşerken kızılın farklı tonlarına boyanan gökyüzü bir ressamın şaheserine benziyordu.

Mark yere değen yaprakla gözlerini Haechan’ çevirdi. Yüzünde huzurlu bir ifade olan güzel çocuk altın renginde parlıyordu. Kanatlarının gece saçtığı o saf ışıltı bütün vücuduna yayılmıştı. Korkunun damarlarında gezindiğini hissetti Mark, ayrılık anı gelmişti işte. Asla erteleyemeyecekleri o an gelip çatmıştı.

Sevgilisinin gerildiğini hisseden Haechan gözlerini araladı ve Mark’ın elini tutarak gülümsedi. Gerçekten huzura kavuşmak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. Dünyada çektiği tüm eziyetlerin ardından Tanrı’nın hediyesi olan Mark’la tanışmış ve sonunda cennete yükselme vakti gelmişti. Mark için endişelenmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Perinin ormanına girecek kadar iyi kalpli olan bu çocuk hayatında asla mutsuz olmayacaktı. Onun dudakları gülmek için yaratılmıştı ve Haechan onun mutluluk dolu her anını umuyordu ki gökyüzünden izleyecekti.

“Mark, seninle gurur duyuyorum ve her zaman da duyacağım. Sakın üzülme, kalplerimiz her zaman birlikte. Söz veriyorum, seni her zaman gökyüzünden izliyor olacağım. Seni seviyorum.”

Haechan gözlerinden akan yaşlara engel olamamıştı. Bunlar korkudan oluşan yaşlar değildi, daha ayrılmadan özlem çekmekti onun hissettikleri. Gözlerini kapattığı anda bile özlediği sevgilisinden sonsuza dek ayrılıyordu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Haechanie, ne olursa olsun seveceğimi de asla unutma. En güzel anım her zaman sen olacaksın.”

Dökülmeyen yaşlarla sevgilisinin dudaklarına eğildi ve minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Öpücüğünün ardından Haechan’ın vücudunu göz kamaştırıcı bir ışık sarmış ve Mark’ı geri itmişti.

Gözlerini açtığında gördüğü şey biriktirdiği tüm yaşların akmasına sebep olmuştu. Biricik perisinin vücudu minik kelebeklere dönüşmüş ve gökyüzüne karışmıştı.

Mark göğsünü avuçladı ve diz çöküp hıçkırarak ağlamaya devam etti. Kendine verdiği sözü bozmuştu. Fakat elinden ağlamaktan başka bir şey gelmiyordu.

Hayatının aşkı, biricik perisi, sonsuzluğa karışmıştı.

*


End file.
